Pizza Wars
by Indigo Kid
Summary: Resistance Pizza is a family owned, authentic Neapolitan pizzeria. Each mouthwatering pizza is handmade with meticulous care. First Order is a pizza chain, with it's flagship restaurant, and HQ , situated across the street from Resistance, their pizza is a cheap imitation. A pizza rivalry has developed between the two - and it's getting ugly. The pizza AU you never knew you needed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : **The Star Wars Pizza AU you never knew you needed. I love pizza and SW so it seemed logical to combine the two.**

 **Resistance Pizza is a family run, authentic Neapolitan pizza place. Their mouth-watering pizzas are meticulously made with love and care, using only the finest ingredients. First Order is a pizza restaurant chain with it's flagship store and headquarters across the road from Resistance. Their pizza's are clearly the inferior product, having been mass-produced with lesser ingredients, however the convenience of the chain has led to popularity. Tensions rise between the two as Resistance grows and has an opportunity to branch out into a franchise. This pizza war is about to get ugly.**

Poe's hand closed around the USB stick. "Here, my boy. This will lead you to Luke Skywalker." Lor San Tekka promised him with an inspiriting smile, which spread across his whole face, crinkling the weathered skin around his warm eyes. "Give Leia my best. She's a dear friend." He added with a pat to Poe's shoulder. "Of course." Poe replied, returning the old man's infectious smile. Cutting through the silence of the night came the sound of screeching tyres. The dog by his side whined anxiously.

"What is it buddy?" Poe asked him, bending down to stroke the short, red and white mottled fur on his neck. A crash came from outside and BB-8 barked in response. Poe bolted upright and peered out the curtain. A band of masked people were gathered outside, emerging from two pitch black vans.

"We have company." Grimly, he turned to Lor San Tekka. "First Order." The old man nodded bleakly and moved towards the door of his small home.

Poe attached the USB stick to BB-8's collar. "Okay, buddy. This is safer with you than it is with me. Take it straight to Resistance Pizza, alright?" He ruffled the dog"s fur as Lor San Tekka walked outside. A conversation he could not hear unfolded outside, and Poe snuck towards the backdoor with his dog. Carefully, he opened the door and snuck out towards his motorcycle. He mounted the bike, and clipped his helmet on. BB-8 waited patiently around the side of the building for his master.

Poe turned the key into the ignition and-

Nothing. "Crap!"

This was the worst possible time to have engine failure. He turned the key again and again, but it was no use. He got off and knelt to inspect his engine. "Oh those _bastards!"_ He cursed, as he stared hopelessly at his punctured tyre. "Go, BB-8." He called to his dog, and turned to face the group confronting Lor San Tekka.

As BB-8 bounded down the street in the opposite direction, Poe rushed forward to aide his friend, who, he was glad to hear, could hold his own in this interrogation.

"… before you called yourself Kylo Ren."

"Bullying an old man?" Poe interrupted, challenge in his voice. The so-called "old-man" flashed an apprehensive smile at the young man. Poe surveyed the group. There were about a dozen men dressed in white - a peculiar choice for such an activity - and one, the leader, in black. They all wore biker helmets, which hid their faces. The assumed leader- Kylo Ren- turned to Poe.

"Where's the USB?" He demanded, his voice was distorted, Poe noted, past the degree to which his helmet could be expected to muffle him.

"As far away from you as possible." Poe retorted brashly.

Kylo gave a curt nod to his subordinates, who escorted Lor San Tekka back inside the house. "The old man gave it to you." He deduced, and waved a gloved finger, instructing his men to search Poe. Finding nothing, they stood by his side, holding his arms.

"Load him into the van. I'll continue at HQ." He commanded, and the men dragged the young delivery boy. His shoes scuffed and scrapped against the dusty ground - garden maintenance was clearly not Tekka's forte.

"Screw you." Poe retaliated, struggling against their strong grips on his arms. He got an elbow in the ribs for his efforts and winced in pain.

Kylo started to return to the van when another of his troopers came from within the house with a crate full of tomatoes.

"Resistance's latest import of San Marzano, sir." He informed his leader. "What do you want us to do with them?"

"Destroy them all." Ren ordered, and climbed into the passenger seat of the van.

The asker tipped the tomatoes onto the ground, and the remaining men began stomping on them aggressively. Standing off to the side, one man stood hesitantly, stomping on an empty patch of dirt. Next to him, an enthusiastic colleague slipped and fell to the ground. The wary trooped knelt to his friend's side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, reaching out to help. The fallen comrade reached forward, his hand sliding over the aide's helmet. A streak of crimson pulverised tomato stained his helmet and his breath hitched. How had his life come to this dire place of barbarism and needless cruelty?

* * *

BB-8 had been bolting through the streets and dusty fields of Jakku, all night until he was far from Lor San Tekka's home. His instructions had been to go straight to Resistance Pizza, but he was a long way from home. He turned onto a wide road, saturated by the blinking street lights. The sun was beginning to rise behind him, and the once deserted streets were now occupied by the few brave enough to wake this early. His pace had slowed considerably since last night, leaving him susceptible to the ambush he experienced next.

A net was hurled over his body, and he barked, spinning round to catch sight of his attacker, which only served to entangle him more. BB-8 thrashed for freedom to no avail.

"OI!" The yell came from his right, and he turned to catch sight of a girl rushing towards him. She shouted something at his attempted kidnapper, and began cutting him loose. BB-8 jumped up and licked her face while she chuckled. "Well you got yourself into quite a mess, didn't you, boy?" She remarked with a smile. The girl tilted her head down to read his name tag, her finger brushing over the USB stick. "BB-8?" She read in a soft, melodic voice. The dog perked up at the sound of his name. "Hello there BB-8." She hummed, rubbing his head with a grin. "I'm Rey."


	2. Chapter 2

Rey kept glancing down at the Australian Cattle Dog that kept it's pace steady to hers. "We should really get you back to your owner, BB-8." She commented, more to herself than for the dog's benefit - it's not like he could understand her. For the meantime, she lead him back to the long-since deteriorated van she had made her home in. With a sharp jerk, she yanked the double doors at the back, opening up the back to reveal a cheap, simple futon on the floor, blankets and pillows haphazardly strewn across it. An packet of digestive biscuits sat open besides a jar of peanut butter, and Rey picked one out, dipped it in the jar, and devoured it.

"Dogs like peanut butter, right?" She mused, breaking a corner of a biscuit off, and scooping a large mound of peanut butter on it, before offering it to BB-8 who sniffed hesitantly then ate it in one bite. Rey chuckled.

"We've gotta find your owner buddy." Rey told him, scratching the back of his head. "Unkar will never let me keep you."

As if on queue, that odious barked out her name. She sighed and hopped out her van, slamming the door shut behind her. "Yes, sir?" She called back and walked round the side of the rusting vehicle. BB-8 followed her eagerly.

"Is that a dog?" Plutt demanded. "You know the rules, _girl_." He sneered. "I want him gone by morning, or I'll get rid of him myself." Huffing, he turned back to walk into his shack of a home. "And I want whatever scrap you could scavenge from that junk yard within the hour, or I'll give your dinner to someone who deserves it."

Rey nodded dutifully, but grimaced as soon as Plutt's back was turned. Once he was out of earshot she cursed colourfully. With a new sense of purpose she bounded down to the junkyard, past the derelict vehicles Plutt kept scattered around his property, and started to search for her meal ticket.

* * *

"Any luck with the interrogation?" Kylo Ren asked one of his underlings as he approached the designated "interrogation room", labelled "Enquiries Office."

"No, sir." The man replied curtly, careful not to be the target of his boss' wrath. Kylo Ren's "Little Tantrum's" as they were called, were infamous throughout First Order, regardless of which branch you worked in. One toe out of line could result in automatic termination of your job (or life according to some rather imaginative employees).

"Has the temperature been turned up?" Ren asked, peering into the room through the one way mirror.

"Yes, sir." The timid man assured him. Sure enough, Kylo saw condensation streaking down Dameron's face.

"I wish to speak with our guest myself." Ren stated. It wasn't a request.

"Uh, yes, sir." The man nodded, avoiding eye contact, and opened the door for Ren.

Poe Dameron sat inside, forehead pressed against the cool metal of the table. When he heard the door open his head shot up and he glanced over to find the source of the noise. When he caught sight of Kylo Ren's familiar helmet he glowered.

"Do you ever take that stupid thing off?" Poe goaded. Kylo scowled beneath his mask.

"Where's the stick."

"I'll never tell you." His voice unsteady.

Kylo huffed through his nostrils. "We'll see about that." He replied forbiddingly. And turned a dial on the wall up further. "I could just let you _sweat it out."_ He taunted and started towards the door.

"Oi! Drama queen. Come back here and show your face you coward." Poe shouted as the masked man turned the handle.

Kylo turned and sat across from Dameron. "You _will_ tell me where the USB stick is. Then, you'll get a nice bottle of cool water." He tempted.

"No. I won't give it to you." The delivery boy spat back.

"Condensation on the plastic. Droplets rolling down the sides." Kylo described, his tongue darting over his lower lip.

"Listen here you helmet wearing asshole." Poe snapped, pointing a finger accusingly. "You can't-"

 _Bang._ Kylo slammed his gloved hands on the table. "I get that you don't understand my dedication to this aesthetic." He started through gritted teeth. "Probably because you don't have a cohesive one of you own." He added, eyes darting over Poe"s attire, "But you can't keep avoiding the question." He warned forebodingly.

* * *

"Mask wearing prick." Poe grumbled as he sat, waiting for his water. He scrunched his eyes closed in aggravation. He couldn't believe he had given up BB-8 like that. At least the A/C was on at full blast. But now all he wanted was to get out of there. They wouldn't just let him go, he thought grimly. They'd be liable to kidnapping charges. His face grew pale, but the opening door snapped him out of his thoughts. Another man, again in a mask, entered, grasping a water bottle. "Get up, come on." The man instructed him, holding the door open. Poe stood cautiously. Was this a trap? He took the bottle as he passed the man into the hallway. The masked man escorted him down the corridor, hand between his shoulder blades. He turned them into a small storage closet.

The man ripped off his mask and gave Poe a nervous smile. "I'm breaking you out of here." He revealed.

"What? Wh-"

"No time for questions, we just have to get away from here."

"You need a driver." Poe concluded with a wide grin.

The man returned his smile with a nod of agreement.

"I need a driver."

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for the positive response to my last chapter! I work faster with feedback. Hint. I'm not sure how rigidly I'll stick to the plot of the movies - probably not much once Rey and Finn get out of Jakku, but we'll see.**


End file.
